Andai Saja
by ackermanheichou
Summary: Tapi, toh, pada akhirnya, terlalu banyak berandai-andai juga, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan yang ada, 'kan? [ Levihan, slight EreMika, AU ]


**Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**

**Inspired from RiRen Fanfiction :**

**Sudah Bangun, Eren? © ELF Emma**

**Thank You for Staying by My Side © Moon Wa****l****tz**

**I do not take any financia****l**** profit from this story.**

**[ ****L****evihan, s****l****ight EreMika, AU ]**

* * *

Ini pasti hanya mimpi—

Ya, dia yakin bahwa yang dilihatnya sekarang hanya lelucon. Mereka pasti hanya sedang mengerjainya. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit ketika ia berpikiran demikian?

—Sebab, yang ia lihat, terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai mimpi.

* * *

Dua kelopak mata tersebut bergerak perlahan. Merasa sangsi, pria yang tengah bersama si pemilik kelopak mata tersebut berjalan mendekat. Harapan sang pria semakin besar begitu melihat jemari sosok itu ikut bergerak. Setelah beberapa waktu, kelopak tersebut menunjukkan iris sienna yang telah cukup lama tersembunyi.

Kelopak mata tersebut mengerjap perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari lampu di atasnya. Setelah memfokuskan pandangan, ia melihat pria itu. Pria yang tengah menatap dalam melalui irisnya yang sebiru samudra.

"Erwin?" panggilnya lirih.

"Selamat datang kembali, Hanji."

* * *

Lima menit setelah Erwin menekan tombol di atas tempat tidur Hanji, seorang dokter berkepala botak memasuki kamar rawat itu diikuti oleh perawat berkacamata dengan surai pirang. Hanji masih diam, menerka-nerka keberadaan sosok yang sebenarnya ia harapkan ada di sampingnya ketika ia bangun.

"Halo, Mrs. Ackerman. Namaku Pixis dan aku adalah dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk merawatmu," sapa Dokter Pixis.

Hanji tersenyum. Tenggorokannya masih terasa terlalu kering untuk berbicara banyak. Selama lima belas menit, Dokter Pixis memeriksa keadaan Hanji dibantu oleh perawat bernama Rico Brzenska sambil sesekali mereka saling bercakap dengan Erwin.

"Oh, ya, Mrs. Ackerman, apakah kau tahu kalau—" tanya Dokter Pixis yang langsung disela oleh Erwin.

"Dokter Pixis, biar aku yang memberitahukannya."

"Kau yakin, Erwin?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan ragu oleh Erwin.

"Rico, bisakah aku minta tolong agar kau memanggil Mikasa?" pinta Erwin setelah Rico membantu Hanji untuk duduk dan minum.

"Mikasa?" Rico menatap Hanji sejenak. "Hm, kurasa dia masih ada di kafetaria. Ya, tentu, akan aku panggilkan."

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu. Banyak-banyaklah beristirahat, Mrs. Ackerman. Jangan memaksakan diri," kata Dokter Pixis. "Lakukan perlahan-lahan saja, Erwin."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Dokter Pixis, Rico," jawab Erwin. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah Hanji.

"Erwin, siapa itu Mikasa?" tanya Hanji penuh rasa penasaran.

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Hanji. Kau pasti akan senang melihatnya," sahut Erwin dengan tenang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Merasa lebih baik?"

"Hm, aku rasa begitu. Kau tahu, aku tidak selemah itu," Hanji tertawa pelan. "Hei, Erwin, di mana Levi?"

Erwin membisu. Hanji berani bersumpah bahwa sekilas ia melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah Erwin sebelum pria bersurai pirang itu kembali menunjukkan raut tenangnya. Ketika Hanji hendak bertanya kembali, pintu kamar tersebut terbuka lebar. Sosok gadis yang Hanji perkirakan berusia sekitar 20 tahun dengan syal merah melilit leher menatap Hanji, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. Gadis itu mendekati ranjang Hanji dan memeluknya dengan begitu erat.

Hanji terkesiap dengan gerakan mendadak itu—namun menolak melepaskan pelukan yang entah kenapa terasa begitu hangat. Tangan Hanji refleks tergerak untuk mengelus punggung sang gadis yang tengah menangis. Hanji melirik Erwin penuh dengan tanya, yang dilirik justru tersenyum kalem. Tak berhenti sampai di sana, kali ini seorang pemuda dengan surai cokelat yang dikucir kecil masuk ke kamar.

"Mikasa, sudah kubilang jangan—" perkataan pemuda tersebut berhenti begitu melihat Hanji. Pemuda itu mengangguk—menyalami Hanji—dan direspon baik oleh Hanji.

'_Jadi gadis ini yang bernama Mikasa?' _batin Hanji.

"Hanji..." panggil Erwin setelah Mikasa melepas pelukannya. "Ini Mikasa—"

"Ya ya, aku tahu, Erwin. Pemuda itu—"

"—dia putrimu," kata Erwin. Mata Hanji membulat mendengarnya. "Lalu ini Eren Jaeger, dia calon suami putrimu. Calon menantumu."

"HAH?"

* * *

"Erwin, kau tahu, kau sama payahnya dengan Levi soal gurauan," kata Hanji usai mendengar penuturan Erwin.

"Aku serius, Hanji."

"T-tapi, mana mungkin? Aku koma? M-maksudku, aku koma selama nyaris 22 tahun? Yang benar saja, Erwin?" Hanji mulai tampak gusar. Mikasa yang duduk di sebelah Eren di sofa dekat pintu hanya bisa menunduk seraya membiarkan tangannya diremas perlahan oleh Eren.

"Hanji, ku kira tadi kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa aku payah soal gurauan," sahut Erwin. Dia tahu, dia tahu benar bahwa Hanji pasti tidak akan percaya.

"Lalu, gadis itu, Mikasa? Tunggu, apa kau bermaksud mengatakan bahwa aku hamil dan melahirkannya dalam kondisi... koma?"

"Kenyataannya memang begitu, Hanji. Kasusmu ini memang langka, meskipun kau sendiri bukan orang pertama yang mengalaminya," Erwin masih mencoba meyakinkan Hanji.

Otak cerdas Hanji mulai bekerja. Yang Erwin katakan memang benar, karena kasus serupa pernah terjadi di kota Stohess saat ia masih remaja. Tapi Hanji masih sulit memercayai bahwa ia juga akan mengalami hal ini. Hanji saling bertatapan dengan Mikasa. Menelisik tiap sisi dari Mikasa yang benar-benar persis dengan lelakinya. Warna matanya, rambutnya, tatapannya, juga kulit putihnya. Ah, bahkan pelukan gadis itu tadi. Bukankah benar-benar terasa seperti pelukan lelakinya?

"Mikasa, kemarilah," panggil Hanji. Mikasa bergantian menatap ragu Eren dan Erwin, keduanya mengangguk. Mikasa melangkah mendekati Hanji dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Ya, Mama?" tanya Mikasa. Mikasa tersentak merasakan tangan Hanji yang terpasangi infus mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang. Hanji tersenyum.

"Mikasa, Mama pulang."

Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi gadis itu.

* * *

"Mama, kita tunggu Eren dulu, ya. Kurasa sebentar lagi dia akan datang menjemput kita," kata Mikasa. Hanji yang sedang menatap keluar jendela, refleks menoleh ke arah Mikasa. Hanji tersenyum sembari mengangguk.

Hari ini, sekitar dua minggu pasca Hanji siuman, Dokter Pixis memperbolehkan wanita berkacamata itu untuk pulang. Tidak, lebih tepatnya "terpaksa" memperbolehkan. Salahkan sifat kelewat antusias—yang menjurus keras kepala—dari Hanji. Meski begitu, Hanji masih harus rajin datang ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan terapi demi memulihkan fungsi organ tubuhnya yang sudah tertidur nyaris 22 tahun. Hanji mengiyakan saja, toh putrinya pun sudah berkata akan selalu menemani sang mama setiap melakukan terapi.

Lima belas menit kemudian, terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Mikasa tersenyum mendapati siapa yang datang. Eren muncul dengan seragam hitam khas kepolisian Kota Trost.

_Seragam itu.. Seragam yang sama seperti mi__l__ik __l__e__l__akinya._

"Mama, ayo kita pulang," ajak Mikasa. Eren mendekat sambil membawakan kursi roda untuk Hanji.

"Aku bisa sendiri, Eren," Hanji tertawa kecil saat Eren ingin membantunya pindah ke kursi roda. Eren menggeleng.

"Jangan begitu, Hanji-san. Kau masih belum benar-benar sehat."

Hanji mendengus mendengar panggilan dari pemuda itu, menyerah dengan keinginan Eren untuk membantunya. "Panggil aku Mama, Eren. Bukankah sebentar lagi kita akan jadi keluarga?"

Eren tertawa, merasa konyol dengan panggilan yang ia lontarkan barusan. Ia kelewat gugup, sebab baru saat ini ia berinteraksi dengan calon ibu mertuanya. Mereka bertiga pun akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu. Mikasa mendorong kursi roda Hanji. Eren membawakan barang-barang Hanji sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Hanji mengenai pekerjaannya.

* * *

Di mobil, pikiran Hanji kembali menerawang kemana-mana. Hm, pasti sudah banyak hal berubah selama ia terlelap. Ia merindukan segalanya. Rumahnya, laboratorium tempatnya biasa bereksperimen dengan zat-zat entah apa namanya, perpustakaan dengan buku-buku tebal miliknya, dan juga lelakinya.

Iya, lelakinya. Levi Ackerman. Entitas berwajah datar dengan mulut yang tak absen melontarkan kalimat sarkas. Oh, jangan lupakan pula tinggi badannya yang sering jadi bahan olokan Hanji. Sosok dengan kesabaran yang lebih pendek dari sumbu kembang api, penggila kebersihan, dan benci keramaian. Namun hebatnya, tidak menolak kehadiran Hanji yang jelas-jelas bertolak belakang dengannya dari segi apapun. Lelaki itu bahkan serius untuk melamarnya, meski sikap _tsundere _Levi masih melekat.

Apa saja yang dilakukan lelakinya selama ini ya?

Ah, lelaki itu pasti merasa kesulitan membesarkan Mikasa seorang diri selama ini, mengingat ia sensitif dengan anak kecil. Bukan berarti Levi menolak memiliki anak, Hanji tahu itu. Levi hanya merasa canggung. Ditambah, Levi sibuk bekerja. Ia pasti kerepotan karena harus membagi waktu antara membesarkan Mikasa, mengerjakan tugas kantor, mengurus rumah, dan juga merawat Hanji di rumah sakit. Belum lagi jika Levi harus dinas keluar kota.

Menyadari hal itu, hati Hanji berdenyut nyeri. Ternyata dia sudah menyulitkan lelaki itu selama ini. Hanji rasa ia harus meminta maaf pada Levi saat tiba di rumah nanti.

"Mama, mau mampir dulu? Sudah waktunya makan siang," kata Mikasa membuyarkan lamunan Hanji. Hanji menggeleng.

"Langsung ke rumah saja, Sayang. Mama ingin mencicipi rasa masakanmu."

Hati Mikasa menghangat. Ia mengangguk pada Eren yang tengah melirik padanya. "Masakan Mikasa sangat enak, Ma. Mama pasti ketagihan nantinya," kata Eren.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat sampai ke rumah. Mama sudah lapar sekali," sahut Hanji yang langsung ditanggapi oleh tawa Eren.

Tidak, tidak. Hanji sama sekali tidak berbohong soal ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah agar bisa mencicipi masakan sang putri. Ia ingin segera sampai, agar bisa melihat sejauh apa perubahan bentuk di rumahnya, juga agar bisa memeluk lelakinya. Levi pasti sedang duduk tenang di teras rumah, meminum teh hitam favoritnya dengan gayanya yang khas, seperti biasa.

* * *

Nyatanya, pemikiran Hanji sedikit melenceng dari dugaan.

Rumahnya tak banyak berubah. Dinding luarnya yang tampak baru selesai dicat ulang masih berwarna kuning cerah—sesuai keinginan konyol Hanji ketika membeli rumah ini dulu. Rumput-rumput di halaman depan terpotong rapi. Pagarnya masih tetap berwarna cokelat tua. Begitu juga bagian dalam rumah, rapi dan begitu bersih—pasti hasil pekerjaan lelakinya. Jika dulu dinding dalam yang didominasi warna kelabu dan putih itu hanya berisi dua bingkai berisi foto pernikahan mereka dan satu lukisan potret Hanji dan Levi—kado pernikahan dari Mike, kini dinding itu banyak diisi oleh foto Mikasa. Di salah satu pintu yang Hanji yakin merupakan kamar Mikasa, terdapat banyak bekas coretan penanda betapa pesatnya pertumbuhan tinggi badan putrinya.

"Aku bahkan melewatkan tumbuh kembang putriku sendiri. Orangtua macam apa aku ini?" Hanji mengusap pelan bekas coretan itu, menatapnya sendu.

Mikasa memeluk Hanji, menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang mama. "Mama, jangan menyalahkan diri Mama seperti itu."

Eren yang melihat interaksi dua orang itu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah ke arah teras, tempat Levi biasa bermesraan dengan teh hitamnya.

_Bahkan pria itu tidak duduk di sana menyambut kedatangan Hanji._

"Konyol sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku tertidur sebegitu lamanya," Hanji tertawa miris. Tanpa sadar, air mata Hanji menetes.

"Mama," kata Mikasa seraya menghapus air mata Hanji. "Mama sudah kembali sekarang, dan aku bersyukur untuk hal itu. Jangan bersedih, Mama."

"Bodoh, kenapa kau malah ikutan menangis, Sayang?" Hanji menggeleng geli melihat Mikasa menangis. Mikasa menunduk, menghapus paksa air matanya sambil tersenyum paksa. Ibu dan anak itu lalu tertawa bersama.

"Mikasa, jangan bilang kau yang menghabiskan burger kejuku semalam!" seru Eren yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di dapur. Mikasa pun mendorong kursi roda Hanji ke ruang makan.

"Burger kejumu sudah tidak layak makan, Eren. Jadi kubuang. Salah sendiri tidak langsung menghabiskannya semalam," Mikasa berkacak pinggang menatap Eren yang masih sibuk mengacak-acak isi kulkas. "lebih baik kau duduk menemani Mama saja, Eren. Akan kubuatkan makanan yang jauh lebih enak dari tumpukan lemak favoritmu itu."

Eren mendengus kesal, enggan berdebat dengan Mikasa di depan Hanji. Eren pun duduk di sebelah Hanji yang sudah susah payah menahan tawa. Hancur sudah imej Eren di depan calon mertuanya gara-gara ketahuan begitu menyukai burger keju. Meski begitu, kalau boleh jujur, Eren rela selama itu bisa membuat Hanji tertawa.

"_Jaga putri dan istriku baik-baik, Bocah. Awas saja jika mereka sampai ter__l__uka atau menangis. Akan kutendang bokongmu sampai kau __l__upa bagaimana caranya duduk."_

* * *

"Mikasa, kemana Papamu?"

Pertanyaan mendadak dari Hanji sukses menghentikan langkah Mikasa yang baru saja selesai berganti pakaian. Malam itu, Mikasa berencana membawa Hanji ke rumah sebelah—rumah Eren, tempat pesta kejutan selamat datang untuk Hanji diadakan.

"Papamu sedang dinas, ya?" tanya Hanji lagi karena tak ada respon dari putrinya. Mikasa mengerjap sesaat, dan tersenyum—berusaha senatural mungkin.

"Aaahh, sayang sekali. Sudah dari kapan Papamu pergi?"

Mikasa mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Hm.. Sebulan lalu."

"Pantas daritadi Papamu tidak terlihat. Oh ya, apa Papamu sehat-sehat saja? Dia mengurusmu dengan baik, kan? Atau dia selama ini kasar padamu?"

"A-ah. T-tidak sama sekali, kok, Ma. Mama jangan khawatir. Papa mengurusku dengan sangat baik. Papa selalu menyempatkan waktunya untukku," elak Mikasa.

"Oh ya? Kau tahu, Papamu itu sangat bodoh kalau sudah berurusan dengan anak kecil. Jadi, Mama sedikit takut dia menelantarkanmu dan justru menakutimu. Maksud Mama, lihat wajahnya. Hantu saja pasti takut kalau bertemu dengannya, hahahaha," kata Hanji sambil menunjuk salah satu foto di dinding, foto Levi yang tampak gagah dalam balutan seragam kepolisian penuh tanda kehormatan. Lelaki itu tampaknya tak berubah, tetap minim ekspresi.

Mikasa menanggapi perkataan mamanya dengan tawa. Diliriknya jam di dinding, sudah waktunya untuk pergi.

"Mama, ayo kita keluar," ajak Mikasa. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari saku rok selututnya.

"E-eh? Kita mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Hanji penasaran karena matanya ditutup dengan kain oleh Mikasa.

"Nanti Mama juga tahu, kok," jawab Mikasa kalem. Usai mengunci pintu rumah, Mikasa pun mendorong kursi roda Hanji menuju rumah Eren.

Begitu memasuki halaman rumah Eren, Mikasa membungkuk, berbisik agar mamanya bersiap. Mikasa menekan bel dan tak perlu waktu lama, pintu dibuka oleh Eren. Eren nampak hendak protes karena mereka terlambat beberapa menit, tapi Mikasa sudah meengisyaratkan agar Eren diam dulu.

Kursi roda Hanji kembali didorong memasuki ruang tamu yang tampak gelap. Mikasa membukakan penutup mata Hanji. Lampu pun menyala bersamaan dengan teriakan serempak orang-orang di ruangan itu. Hanji tersenyum cerah, merasa terharu melihat orang-orang terdekatnya hadir di sana. Mike, Nanaba, Erwin, dua saudara angkat Levi, Farlan dan Isabel, serta beberapa orang lain yang Hanji tebak kemungkinan besar teman baik Mikasa dan Eren. Oh, ada satu lagi, seorang perempuan asing di sebelah Erwin.

"SELAMAT DATANG KEMBALI!"

Hanji mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya menuju kerumunan itu. Mikasa membiarkannya. Melihat ada kesempatan, Eren menarik Mikasa ke pintu depan. Ia berbisik, "Kenapa kau lama?"

Mikasa menatap Hanji, memastikan bahwa ia masih sibuk berbincang. Dengan suara tertahan, Mikasa menjawab. "Tadi Mama bertanya soal Papa."

Mata Eren membulat. "Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Tch, aku tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya, kan? Setidaknya untuk saat ini. Aku tidak mau melihat sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Mama."

Eren mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Jangan sampai kau keceplosan menyebutkan tentang _itu. _Kita tunggu waktu yang tepat."

Mikasa menatap datar. "Tak perlu kau perjelas, aku pun sudah tahu, Eren. Aku lakukan yang terbaik."

"Kita, Mikasa. _Kita_. Aku, kau, dan mereka," tegas Eren seraya melirik ke arah kerumunan di dalam. Eren mendekat, mencuri cium di pipi Mikasa sebelum pergi meninggalkannya. "Ayo, semuanya! Kita mulai pestanya! Siapa yang mau ayam panggang buatan Miss Nanaba?"

Mikasa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal merah pemberian Eren yang selalu terlilit rapi di lehernya. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, kemudian beranjak menyusul ke halaman belakang. Baik Eren dan Mikasa sama-sama tidak sadar bahwa Hanji sempat mencuri pandang saat Eren mencium pipi Mikasa. Hanji menggeleng geli.

_Tsundere, persis Papanya. _Batin Hanji.

"_Papa, Papa.." panggi__l__ Mikasa yang waktu itu masih berumur sepu__l__uh tahun._

"_Hn?"_ _L__evi masih fokus pada koran yang sedang dibacanya._

"_Mama itu, seperti apa?" tanya Mikasa yang menatap __L__evi penuh rasa ingin tahu—khas tatapan a__l__a Hanji._

_Perhatian __L__evi mu__l__ai tera__l__ihkan. Binar mata Mikasa membuatnya menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat tipis—sampai nyaris tak ter__l__ihat. "Mama itu, orang yang berisik, jorok, merepotkan, menyeba__l__kan, aneh, dan ke__l__ewat 'idiot'. Hn, Mamamu juga cukup su__l__it untuk dibohongi."_

"_Eh? Masa sih Mamamu seperti itu, Mikasa?" Eren yang sedang bermain dengan Mikasa merasa heran. Mata bu__l__at Eren mengerjap __l__ucu._

"_Mana aku tahu, Eren. Papa yang bi__l__ang begitu. Mama kan tidur terus."_

"_Tapi tapi, Paman __L__evi, kenapa Paman mau bersama dengan Mamanya Mikasa?"_

_L__evi mende__l__ik mendengar pertanyaan itu. __L__antas, ia mema__l__ingkan muka, menutupi rona merah yang samar-samar muncu__l__ di pipi pucatnya dengan tangan._

"_Hn, enta__hl__ah. Sete__l__ah kupikir-pikir_, _kurasa dia tidak ter__l__a__l__u buruk juga."_

* * *

**Satu bu****l****an ber****l****a****l****u..**

Selama sebulan itulah, Hanji dan Mikasa mulai membangun hubungan mereka yang terputus selama nyaris 22 tahun. Menemani Hanji melakukan terapi, menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan menonton film, memasak, menyulam, atau mungkin sekedar mengobrol mengenai masa kecil Mikasa dan bertukar cerita soal bagaimana sosok kepala keluarga yang tengah absen di tengah-tengah mereka.

Mustahil jika Hanji tidak menyadari keanehan yang ada sejak ia terbangun. Lelakinya bahkan tak repot-repot menelepon sekedar untuk menanyakan kabarnya, atau mencaritahu sampai mana persiapan pernikahan putri mereka. Levi memang terlihat tidak suka mengurusi hal yang menurutnya sepele, tapi Hanji hafal bagaimana cara pria itu mencoba menunjukkan rasa peduli dengan sikap _tsundere_nya.

Jangan tanyakan sudah berapa kali Hanji mencoba memancing siapapun—Mikasa, Eren, pasangan suami istri Mike-Nanaba, terutama Erwin—agar memberitahunya soal Levi. Nihil. Mereka selalu bungkam dan segera mengalihkan pembicaraan. Paling-paling, mereka hanya akan tersenyum pada Hanji. Tapi, Hanji paham. Ia paham benar.

_Senyuman mereka sangat dipaksakan._

Seperti hari ini, ketika Hanji berjalan-jalan di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan Kota Trost bersama Mikasa dan Petra Ral—salah satu anak buah Levi. Hanji dan Petra tengah menunggu Mikasa yang memesankan makanan untuk mereka.

"Petra.."

"Ya, Hanji-san?"

"Levi. Kau tahu kemana dia pergi berdinas?"

Gadis bersurai cokelat karamel itu terkesiap. "A-ah.. Y-ya, aku tahu, Hanji-san. Kenapa?"

"Di mana?"

"S-Stohess, Hanji-san."

"Kenapa kau tampak gugup begitu, Petra? Aku kan hanya bertanya," Hanji menertawakan Petra. "ada tugas apa di Stohess?"

Sebelum Petra sempat menjawab, Mikasa datang dengan dua nampan berisi pesanan mereka. Mikasa meletakkan nampan di meja dan tersenyum. "Mama, makan dulu."

"Terima kasih, Sayang," Hanji menyeruput jus jeruknya. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Petra."

"Mama menanyakan apa kepada Petra _nee-chan_?"

"Soal pekerjaan Papamu."

Mata Mikasa mengerjap. Ia melirik tajam Petra. Yang dilirik menggeleng pelan. Hanji memicingkan mata—curiga.

"Mama, sudah kubilang kalau ada kerusuhan di Kota Stohess. Apa Mama tidak percaya?"

"Mama tahu kerusuhan itu sudah berakhir dari beberapa waktu lalu, Mikasa. Papamu biasanya juga langsung pulang kalau tugasnya sudah selesai. Tapi ini? Lagipula, bukankah Eren, Petra, dan anak-anak buah Papamu yang lainnya juga ada di sini? Jika memang masih ada pekerjaan di sana, mereka seharusnya juga bersamanya, kan?"

_Checkmate. _Mikasa memandang lurus mamanya. Wajahnya tetap datar dan tenang, tapi tidak dengan hatinya.

"Apa yang kau—tidak, kalian—sembunyikan dariku, hm?" Hanji menatap tajam di balik kacamatanya. Tangan Hanji terkepal di atas meja. Ia benar-benar mulai geram.

"S-sebaiknya k-kita makan dulu. K-keburu hari mulai sore, Hanji-san, Mikasa," Petra mencoba mencairkan suasana. "S-selamat makan."

"_Tch, para perusuh itu.. Merepotkan saja," gerutu __L__evi usai menerima __l__aporan dari Gunther bahwa __l__agi-__l__agi terjadi kekacauan di tengah kota._

"_Apa perintah Anda, Kapten __L__evi?" tanya Erd._

"_Eren," panggi__l __L__evi._

"_Ya, Kapten?"_

"_Kau dan teman-temanmu, amankan para warga sipi__l__ ter__l__ebih dahu__l__u. Bawa mereka ke tempat pengungsian. Sebisa mungkin hindari kontak bersenjata dengan para perusuh, karena itu bisa me__l__ukai warga sipi__l__ yang bersama ka__l__ian," perintah __L__evi._

"_Dimengerti, Kapten!" Eren serta teman-temannya memberikan sa__l__am kehormatan dengan mengepa__l__kan tangan kanan di dada kiri dan tangan kiri di__l__etakkan di be__l__akang. Mereka segera bubar untuk mengambi__l__ pera__l__atan._

"_Petra, Erd, Gunther, Auruo, ka__l__ian ikut denganku. Kita habisi mereka. Bawa beberapa pasukan __l__ainnya bersama ka__l__ian."_

"_Baik, Kapten!"_

_Sebe__l__um mereka meningga__l__kan markas, __L__evi sempat menghentikan __l__angkah Eren._

"_Jangan sampai kau mati, Bocah," kata __L__evi singkat. Eren mengangguk paham._

"_Tentu, Kapten. Anda memercayakan nyawa mereka berdua padaku. Aku akan kemba__l__i."_

"_Satu __l__agi," __L__evi merogoh saku seragamnya, menge__l__uarkan sebuah kunci dan menyerahkannya pada Eren._

"_Apa ini, Kapten?"_

"_Kunci sa__l__ah satu __l__aci di meja kerjaku. Serahkan itu pada Mikasa jika kau kemba__l__i nanti," __L__evi segera me__l__angkah meningga__l__kan Eren._

"_A-apa maksud Anda, K-kapten?"_

_L__evi seki__l__as meno__l__eh ke be__l__akang. Ia bungkam dengan tatapan datarnya, __l__antas memi__l__ih ber__l__a__l__u tanpa menje__l__askan apapun._

* * *

"Mama.."

Hanji pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan Mikasa dan kembali fokus pada jurnal ilmiah yang sedang ia baca.

"Mama, dengarkan aku sebentar, kumohon.."

"Hm?" hanya gumaman pendek Hanji yang diterima Mikasa.

Mikasa jengah. Sudah tiga hari ini dengan terang-terangan Hanji menghindarinya. Hanji menolak untuk makan, berbicara, atau bahkan sekedar meliriknya. Eren tahu hal itu kemarin ketika Mikasa mampir ke kantor polisi dan ia mengusulkan satu hal. Mikasa meminta persetujuan Erwin dan Mike yang kebetulan sedang di sana. Kedua pria itu berpikir sejenak, lantas mengiyakan dengan terpaksa.

_Sudah saatnya Hanji tahu di mana __L__evi berada sekarang._

"A-aku akan mengantarkan Mama ke tempat Papa," kata Mikasa pelan. "Mama mau?"

"Hm?" Hanji menoleh sedikit. "Benarkah?"

"Ya, Mama. Bukankah Mama ingin bertemu Papa?"

Hanji meletakkan jurnal itu di meja dan memutar kursi rodanya agar bisa menghadap Mikasa. Dicarinya celah kebohongan di mata Mikasa, tapi gadis itu tampak serius. Hanji menaikkan sedikit kacamatanya lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Mama ingin segera menghajar Papa cebolmu itu karena tidak memberi kabar apapun," Hanji kembali bersemangat.

"Tapi, Mama makan dulu, oke?" pinta Mikasa. Hanji menggeleng.

"Tidak-tidak. Nanti saja makannya. Mama mau kita pergi sekarang."

"Ma, hanya sebentar. Sedikit saja tidak apa-apa. Yang penting Mama makan dulu," bujuk Mikasa. "Tempat Papa agak jauh, nanti Mama kelaparan."

Hanji menyerah. Satu demi satu suapan memasuki pencernaan Hanji. Mikasa dan Hanji sama-sama diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Usai menyuapi Hanji, Mikasa membantunya bersiap-siap. Begitu terdengar bunyi klakson mobil, Mikasa segera mendorong kursi roda Hanji ke luar rumah. Di sana, Eren dan Erwin sudah menunggunya.

"Eh? Kau juga ingin ikut menemui cebol, Erwin?" Hanji semakin antusias.

"Begitulah. Eren, segera bantu Hanji. Hari sudah siang," ujar Erwin yang dibalas anggukan oleh Eren.

Mobil hitam Eren kemudian melaju cepat, menembus keramaian jalanan kota Trost akhir pekan itu. Suasana dalam mobil benar-benar hening. Hanji sibuk mengoceh mengenai Levi dan hanya Erwin yang menanggapi. Sejam kemudian, sesampainya di tempat tujuan..

_Dugaan Hanji tentang a__l__panya __L__evi dari hidupnya sebu__l__an ini, memang benar adanya._

* * *

**In Memoriam**

**Here ****l****ies a great father, husband, brother,**

**friend, and ****l****eader.**

**He died with an honor as a**

**hero of humanity**

**during Stohess Riot, September 2041.**

**L****evi Ackerman**

**Born : December 25th, 1987**

**Died : September 15th, 2041**

**May his sou****l**** rest peacefu****ll****y.**

* * *

Hanji terdiam, begitu juga ketiga orang yang menemaninya. Pikirannya kosong. Binar matanya meredup. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Tangan Hanji terkepal di atas kedua pahanya. Raut wajahnya mengeras. Bahunya bergetar, mencoba menahan kristal bening yang mendesak keluar. Nyatanya, percuma. Kristal bening itu enggan menuruti perintahnya dan meluncur begitu saja.

Hati Hanji menolak menerima kenyataan.

Tapi logika Hanji justru menggaungkannya tanpa jeda.

Lelakinya sudah pergi. Kerusuhan itu merenggut lelakinya. Ia pergi, meninggalkan Hanji tanpa sempat melihatnya terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia pergi, meninggalkan kenangan sekaligus rasa bersalah dalam diri Hanji. Ia mati. Ia mati tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Hanji untuk memeluk raganya, atau sekedar mengizinkan Hanji mengecupnya dengan cinta.

Lelakinya benar-benar telah pergi dan tak akan kembali meskipun ia ingin.

Hanji rasanya ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini ia menyadari bahwa ia _seidiot_ yang Levi olokkan. Lihat saja, dia begitu lemah sampai tertidur lama, melewatkan momen pertumbuhan putrinya sendiri, dan terbangun saat lelaki yang ia cintai sudah pergi ke alam lain. Apa lagi yang lebih idiot dari itu?

"Levi, aku datang," sebaris kalimat pendek akhirrnya terucap dari bibir Hanji setelah cukup lama terkatup rapat. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap nisan lelakinya.

"Levi, maaf. Maaf karena aku baru bangun. Maaf, aku begitu merepotkanmu selama ini, benar 'kan?"

"Mama—" Mikasa hendak memeluk Hanji tapi Eren mencekal tangannya. Eren menggeleng pelan. Begitu juga dengan Erwin.

"Levi, k-kau, pasti bosan ya menungguku bangun, sampai memilih meninggalkanku begini? Hahaha, aku... aku memang idiot dan lemah ternyata," Hanji tertawa miris. "Tidak apa-apa, Levi, aku mengerti. Maaf, ini memang salahku. Maaf..."

Hanji kini mengingat detailnya dengan baik. Alasan kenapa ia terbaring begitu lama. Ia ingat benar Levi sudah melarang keras dirinya untuk bekerja karena ia yang mual-mual beberapa waktu terakhir. Ia ingat bahwa ia ngotot melawan perkataan Levi, beralibi jika ia memiliki rapat penting hari itu. Levi yang geram dengan kekeraskepalaannya akhirnya mengiyakan dengan syarat agar langsung pulang usai rapat. Ia ingat, ia ingat itu kali terakhir ia memeluk Levi dengan bahagia, mengatakan betapa ia mencintai lelaki itu dan hanya direspon Levi dengan senyuman tipis.

Hanji menyesal. Ia menyesal tak menuruti larangan lelaki itu.

Andai ia menuruti lelaki itu, mungkin ia tak perlu terjebak dalam kebakaran besar akibat kecelakaan kerja di laboratorium. Andai ia menuruti lelaki itu, mungkin ia tak akan kepayahan untuk menghirup oksigen sambil melarikan diri dari laboratorium itu. Andai ia menuruti lelaki itu, mungkin ia masih bisa mematri lebih jelas ekspresi khawatir levi ketika berhasil menemukannya di tengah kepungan asap. Andai ia—

—tapi toh, berandai-andai pun tidak akan membawa lelaki itu kembali hidup, kan?

Hanji berbalik. "Apa dia meninggalkan sesuatu?"

Eren mendekat. "Ini kunci pemberian dari Kapten Levi sebelum kami melakukan misi terakhir."

Hanji menerima kunci itu, memandanginya sendu. Ia mengenali kunci itu. "Terima kasih, Eren."

Eren menunduk. Ia berlutut di depan Hanji. "M-maafkan aku, Ma. Aku tidak bisa menjaganya. Aku.. aku benar-benar sudah gagal menjadi seorang bawahan dan calon menantu yang baik. A-aku..."

"Ssshhh," desis Hanji. Dielusnya surai cokelat pemuda itu. "ini bukan salahmu, Eren. Sama sekali bukan. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri. Kau sudah melakukan tanggung jawabmu."

"T-tapi..."

Hanji menggeleng. Ia tersenyum, meski senyumnya terasa menyakitkan bagi tiga orang di dekatnya. "Eren, sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

Hanji kembali memutar kursi rodanya menghadap pusara Levi. "Bisakah kalian meninggalkanku sendiri?"

Erwin berdeham. "Ya, tentu saja, Hanji."

Dengan berat hati, mereka bertiga melangkah menuju gerbang pemakaman. Hanji menggumam lirih, mengucap "terima kasih". Tak perlu waktu lama, wanita berkacamata itu menunduk dalam, membiarkan seluruh emosinya luruh bersama air matanya.

"_Kau membuat kita berdua jadi ter__l__ambat, Kacamata keparat!" umpat __L__evi. Hanji dan __L__evi tengah duduk di kursi ruang tunggu. Keduanya ketingga__l__an kereta untuk kemba__l__i ke Trost dan harus menunggu sejam __l__agi sampai kereta berikutnya datang._

"_Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu menungguku bangun, hah? Kan sudah kubi__l__ang ka__l__au aku ter__l__ambat bangun, tingga__l__kan saja aku. Dasar cebo__l__ sia__l__an!" Hanji tampak tidak terima disa__l__ahkan._

"_Meningga__l__kanmu sendiri? Yang ada kau ma__l__ah tidak akan pu__l__ang dari sini karena kegirangan mene__l__iti bunga-bungaan aneh itu," ketus __L__evi._

"_Hei, jangan sembarangan menghina ya. Itu objek pene__l__itian yang penting, Cebo__l__. Demi masa depan umat manusia," Hanji me__l__ipat tangan di depan dada. "__l__agipu__l__a, kenapa juga harus kau yang menemaniku di sini, sih? Menyeba__l__kan."_

"_Jika kau __l__upa, Kacamata, si a__l__is u__l__at bu__l__u dan tukang endus itu yang memerintahkanku begitu." __L__evi me__l__irik tajam Hanji._

_Hanji memi__l__ih membuang muka. __L__evi beranjak menuju vending machine di dekatnya. Ia kemba__l__i dengan dua ka__l__eng minuman di tangannya. Ka__l__eng kopi disodorkannya kepada Hanji—yang diterima wanita itu dengan enggan—sementara ka__l__eng berisi teh hitam untuk __L__evi sendiri._

_Beberapa menit ber__l__a__l__u. Hanya ada hiruk pikuk stasiun yang me__l__ingkupi keduanya._

"_L__agipu__l__a..." __L__evi akhirnya buka suara. "aku tidak keberatan menunggu sampai kau terbangun, Hanji."_

_Hanji be__l__um tu__l__i untuk tidak mendengar perkataan pe__l__an __L__evi. Demi a__l__is teba__l__ Erwin, itu ka__l__i pertama ia me__l__ihat semburat samar di pipi __L__evi, meskipun si empunya sudah menutupinya dengan meminum kemba__l__i teh hitamnya._

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, Hanji segera mendorong sendiri kursi rodanya menuju ruang kerja Levi. Ruangan itu benar-benar tampak terawat. Bersih tanpa noda. Di atas meja kerja Levi, terdapat pigura kecil berisi foto konyol Levi dan Hanji ketika berbulan madu di pantai kota Shiganshina. Hanji mengeluarkan kunci pemberian Eren, mencoba membuka satu per satu laci dengan tidak sabaran.

Cklek..

Salah satu laci akhirnya berhasil terbuka. Laci itu ditarik keluar, dan Hanji refleks kembali menangis melihat isinya.

Amplop dan kepingan CD memenuhi seisi laci. Di tiap sampul CD, tertera label berisi nama dan umur Mikasa. Masing-masing jumlahnya sama, berhenti di angka 21. Sesuai umur Mikasa sekarang. Hanji membuka laci lain, tempat Levi biasa menyimpan laptopnya. Hanji menyalakan laptop tersebut, menghabiskan sisa hari dengan memutar seluruh rekaman CD serta membaca surat dari Levi.

**FIN**

* * *

**Ha****l****o, ini ada****l****ah fanfic ****L****eviHan pertama yang kupub****l****ish di ffn. Sedikit ter****l****ambat, memang, mengingat manganya akan tamat tidak ****l****ama ****l****agi? Aku agak ragu untuk mempub****l****ishnya di sini, tapi kuharap ka****l****ian suka. Maaf jika terdapat typo, karakter yang OOC, **_**angst **_**gaga****l****, atau narasi yang ke****l****ewat panjang dan tidak ada indah-indahnya. **

**Terima kasih untuk teman-teman sekapa****l**** dari grup ****L****eviHan yang sudah memenuhi hari-hariku dengan **_**chat-chat **_**l****ucu ka****l****ian—Kak Fi****l****dzati, Ares, Kay****l****a, penista sejati ****L****evi p****l****us bucinnya Erwin; Schery, dan ****l****ain-****l****ain, serta si Mata Empat, Phoenix 400.**

**Jika ada yang penasaran apakah kasus wanita me****l****ahirkan da****l****am kondisi koma itu betu****l****-betu****l**** ada atau tidak, maka jawabannya ada. Ka****l****ian bisa cek di **_**goog**_**l****e. Entah kenapa tahu-tahu aku terinspirasi membuat cerita itu.**

**Aku juga sudah membaca beberapa artike****l**** terkait penyebab dan kondisi seseorang saat koma, di mana sa****l****ah satu penyebabnya ada****l****ah kekurangan oksigen. Karena itu, aku membuat ****l****atar kebakaran di ****l****aboratorium Hanji sebagai penyebab ia koma. Jika masih terdapat kesa****l****ahan, itu murni karena kurangnya referensi bacaan.**

**Apakah aku harus membuat cerita ini dengan versi sudut pandang ****L****evi?**

**Jangan ****l****upa tingga****l****kan ****l****ike dan review.**

**Terima kasih.**


End file.
